What Happened Next
by rukia kuchiki fan
Summary: Ichigo is devasted after the battle in hueco mundo resulting in what he thinks was Rukia's death. when a girl shows up in class he knows his theory was incorrect...ichiruki. thank willieB for editing yes it wasn't all me!ICHIRUKI RULES!
1. Chapter 1

The frown upon his brow furrowed more with each toss and turn this night. His subconscious haunting him as he slept.  
He could hear her voice cry to him.

"Ichigo!!!"

"Stay back, Rukia! I'm doing this on my own." He barked back. His breath was ragged as he ran to the battle field.  
"Baka! I don't need your protection. We're nakamas, are we not?" She argued while chasing after him "Let me help. We'll achieve our victory quicker this ...GASP!!"  
Ichigo stopped and turned around when he heard her voice cut from her sentence.

Aizen stood before her, his back to Ichigo while facing the petite shinigami.  
"You mean MY victory?"  
Aizen turned slowly in place to face Ichigo, allowing him view of his nakama... and the zanpakuto that impaled her chest. Blood oozing out with each pulse. Her face exposed the shock she was undergoing and shame was etched in her eyes as she gazed at him.  
She had failed before she even began to fight.  
The ex-captain pulled out his sword with a twist. A smile began to creep up his face with the knowledge of the pain she was enduring as she screamed in silence.  
Ichigo had lost his voice with the shock of the event.

But outside of his dream, in his room, he breathlessly mumbled "No...Rukia...I..."

The only one to hear him was a stuff toy lion. It shared his sadness, having lost this person, whome was important to both of them. Although this special toy was capable of speech, it chose to remain silent. It looked upon the sleeping boy with sympathy.

...

Morning came with a crash. It was his father's usual attempt to best his son by surprise attack.  
"JESUS CHRIST! Don't you have anything BETTER to do then kill your only SON, OLD MAN?!" Bellowed the boy, his voice shaking the household.  
"Apparently not" snorted the young dark haired girl as she sat down at the kitchen table. The young blond girl brought over her breakfast plate.  
The father walked down to join his girls.  
"It's for your own good, boy! You need to keep on your toes." The father shouts back.  
The boy followed not long after.  
Breakfast began quietly, as it has been for the past while, ever since he returned...alone.

Ichigo looked up from his toast and saw Karin glance back at him with a knowing sad look.  
Since she knew about him being a shinigami, he told her what happened in his absence, about Huecto Mundo, about Rukia...since she hadn't returned with him.

His appetite lost, he put down what was left of his toast, took a swing of his juice and stood from the table.  
"I'm going to school now... thanks for the food." he announced, and proceeded to fetch his school bag by the doorway.  
"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast, Ichi-nii? You haven't even touched your eggs!" Called out Yuzu. She worried for her older brother's health.  
Ichigo put on his shoes and walked out the door. His lack of reply only cause his family to grow more worried of him.

His walk to school was quiet, his ears could not hear the birds chirping in the sun. His nose could not smell the crisp autumn air. His eyes could not see the bright blue color of the sky. Life itself seemed so faded away.

His first destination at school was his home room. The cries of his friend Asano Keigo reaches his ears when he slides open the door. His friend's arms wide open to greet him while running in towards the door.  
" ICH-IIIIIIIIII-GOOOOOOO---gwuaph!" His face collided with Ichigo school bag.  
"Ouch! I think that broke my nose this time" his smiling voice said while checking for blood and damaged tissue. Finding no permanent damage, he looks back up to Ichigo.  
"Ichigo! After school, why don't we hea..." Keigo was taken back by the look on his friend's face. His frown seemed faded and his eyes seem so void.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you, man? You're just keep getting more out of it by the day."  
Ichigo turn away and headed to his seat. A reply would not come out from him for the second time this morning.

Sensei Ochi walks in "Okay children! Take your seats! If your not in your seat by the time I check your name, you will be marked as absent. That means you, "A"sano-san."  
"Th-th That's not FAIR!"  
knock knock knock!  
Sensei's attention, like that of most of the students, was now redirected to the newcomer at the door. She slides it open in time for a small hand thrusting towards her with a note. "Oh!" she exclaims while reading the note. When she finishes, she heads back to the front of the room.  
"Class, I'd like for everyone to welcome back our new student. She's been away for the past few weeks to tend to a sick relative... please come in, take your seat. We're all glad to have you back."  
All of a sudden, Ichigo heard a voice  
"Thank you very much, Sensei" The student chirped.  
'It couldn't be...' Thought Ichigo. He looked up to the open door and notice a color. Purple. It was the brightest and most beautiful purple he had ever seen. And it was staring right back at him.  
His breath held by the disbelief of the appearance before him.  
There she was, in fake flesh and blood, with the most sincere and happiest smile he had seen in years.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft sound of the school bell rang through the entire building, identifying the time as the beginning of lunch break.  
The squeaks and screeches of desks and chairs shuffling followed after within seconds, most of the class heading quickly to feed their suffering bellies. Some students huddle around the petite one, welcoming her back. A couple of offers for get togethers and other after school activities were asked, but she only replied: "I'll think about that"  
Orihime popped up before heading upstairs "Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! Why don't we all go up on the roof for lunch together today! I want to hear all about how you've been doing, Kuchiki-an"  
"-ah" came Rukia  
"...Very well" was Uryuu  
"uh, alright" was Ichigo  
Sado merely nodded.  
Ichigo waited for the others to head up first before fishing out his lunch. As he pulled it out of his bad, he turned to Rukia. His eyes were glazed with guilt. She didn't understand.  
"...Rukia" he began "I-... I though you were... I mean, I saw you die."  
"What. You're making it sound like you don't want me here" She pouted angrily.  
"No! No. It's just... Up until now, it's what I believed. I mean I ACTUALLY BELIEVED you were DEAD! And I just hated myself... I hated myself for not believing in you, so much it felt like I was going to die too. I wanted to believe you were alive so badly, I'd wake up some nights after a dream to open the closet door, expecting you to be hiding in there, but you weren't there... you were gone... And I ACCEPTED that! I hate myself even now because I just can't come around to believing your alive after all this time, forget that your even here..."  
"Ichigo..."  
There was a dramatic pause as they gazed into each other's eyes  
"We better get upstairs before the others start to think that we're ditching them to make out" Rukia spoke up.  
Her comment sent Ichigo's blood rushing."w-w-w-WHAT!?!" he shouted at her while she headed out to the door.  
"Where'd you pick up something like that?! Do you know what that even means?" he continued as he followed her out the door.

They both caught a chill from the cool breeze when they opened the door to the roof, but once they were out and in the sun, the weather seemed more comfortable.  
"There you are!" Perked the redheaded girl "What took you two so long?"  
"uh, I had to use the washroom" Ichigo said, using his favourite excuse.  
"oh..." pause Orihime  
"So, Kuchiki-san" was Ishida's turn "we're all wondering, what happened to you, since you're obviously not dead."  
"Ishida-kun, that wasn't very nice the way you said that." Orihime informed him.  
"It's okay" Rukia told Orihime " Even the solders in squad 4 thought I was dead when they brought me in. It wasn't until Unohana Taichou examined my body that it was confirmed I was in a coma."  
Everyone eyed her, it was the first they heard of this.  
"Why didn't Soul Society send someone to inform us that you were still alive?"  
"It was ordered by Nii-sama that the status of my condition was to remain confidential between himself and Unohana Taichou, seeing that she analyzed my chances of survival to be 10%, 5% of that if I'd actually wake up and only 2% of that if I could even walk."  
"That bad, huh." spoke Sado  
"Ah. Nii-sama thought it would be best not to give everyone false hopes. He was at my side the whole time and told Renji to handle things in squad 6 until he returned."  
Ichigo spat out some of the sandwich he was chewing "Renji?! In CHARGE?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all year-oof!"  
Rukia retracted her fist from his ribs before continuing.  
"For your information, he did a fine job commanding the squad."  
"None the less, though" came Ishida's observation "From the time since... it happened, until now is an incredibly short period for a coma patient to wake AND make a full recovery, even with the capabilities that Soul Society has in the medical field. Kuchiki-san, do you realize this is a miracle?"  
Rukia looked down at her half sandwich "Practically everyone says that." She was getting tired of hearing it.  
The mood became silent as she stared at the bite she has taken from her food.  
"Sado-kun, would you like to try some of my lunch? I'm still trying to perfect this combination." Orihime asks as she offers a bite. He nods and accepts the offer. His face cringes after the first chew.  
"Inoue-san,... what did you put in that sandwich?" Worried Uryuu.  
"Ah! Peanut butter and chili covered ginger root.... But I think there's something missing"  
Uryuu smiled pitifully at his poor friend "...antacid?"  
Rukia, Uryuu and Sado chuckled at the witty remark, while Orihime looked around at them, not getting the joke.  
Ichigo merely observed Rukia silently as she interacted with the others.

When afternoon classes were over, Ichigo headed out the building first and waited at the entrance gates. He waited as classmates passed by, saying "See ya tomorrow!" "Laters" "Good luck with the homework!" and such to each other.  
It went on until Rukia walked up to the gates. He just watched her as she walked up, not saying a thing, not moving a foot. It was only as her back faced him that he calls out "Yo!"  
She stops at 3 feet away. Not saying a thing.  
"...need a place to stay?" He asks, trying to keep his cool.  
She turns around "... ah. ...I could use a place to stay" she copies his 'cool' attitude.  
He notices how she tries to copy attitude, which cause a light smile to spread on his face.  
"Let's go home then."  
The walk to the clinic was a quiet one. The peace was welcomed though. It gave them both time to think over a few things. Ichigo was thinking of the things he said to her just before they went to lunch. It made him more aware of her presence and was more thankful then ever to have her by his side once more.  
The sun had just set under the horizon when they arrived. Rukia continued walking around the building as Ichigo was about to invite her in through the front. "Honestly, she doesn't have to go that way" he said to himself before turning the door nob.  
"I'm home!" he declares as he walks in"  
"Welcome back, Ichi-nii! Did you have a good day at school?" Shouted his little sister from the kitchen.  
"It was overwhelming, Yuzu!" he replied merrily as he ran up the stairs.  
Was it just her, or did he sound... cheerful?  
Entering his room, he found Rukia on his bed, closing the window. When she is done, she turns around and faces him. They make eye contact. The gaze holds as Ichigo crosses the room to take a seat at his desk. Rukia scooted near the edge to sit upright.  
"Rukia...there's something else. Isn't there. Something you haven't told us."  
"Ah. There is..." she pauses "Ishida and many others believe my recovery to be a miracle."  
"And you don't?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Nii-sama... he told me that just before I woke from the coma..." She breaks the gaze and looks at her hands. Ichigo was at the edge of his seat, waiting for her to continue. "...despite it was my brother at my side,... it was YOUR name I called out." her head shot back up for their eyes to meet again.  
"My recovery is NOT a miracle,... it's because you were here" she places her hand over her chest.  
All of a sudden, he leaps from his chair and tackles her in an embrace, her hands stuck between the two of them.  
"Ichigo?"  
"This is just an other dream" he seemed to tell himself "this whole day has been nothing but a dream. When I wake up, ...you'll still be gone" his voice became very sad and quiet. "...I don't want to wake up... I hope I never wake from this dream." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. His weight took a tole on their balance and they tiped over onto the bed, she beneath him. "I'm happy here" He hugs her tighter.  
"Rukia..." he pulls away slightly, enough to look her in the eyes once more. His face held almost no frown as his eyes became so tender. "-... I love you" he declared in a very fascinated tone.  
Her eyes shot wide open and her face flushed ever so slightly.  
"Ichigo" she whispered, her voice like a spell. His eyes became heavy as he slowly leaned back in to her. His lips came down over hers tentatively and ever so softly, tasting the texture. He couldn't believe how REAL this all felt. How warm and sweet she tasted.  
"Ichi-nii! Dinner is ready!"  
He jumped 3 feet up, getting off the little shinigami. His heart leaping out with every thump. He felt like he was just woken up by a loud siren.  
"Come down and eat with us!"  
He looked back and forth between the door and Rukia. She smiled at him with a hint of humor on the corner of her mouth.  
"...b-but-"  
"Your not dreaming, Ichigo. I'm really here." His eyes widened  
"Ru-kia"  
"And I'll still be here when you get back"  
"uh- right! I'll try to bring you something when I'm done" he says as he makes his exit.  
Ichigo made sure to close the door to his room before heading down to the kitchen. Everyone was already at the table, but waited for him to join before they ate. He grabbed his seat and quickly sat down,  
" " Itadakimasu! " " they all joined.  
Everyone started their meal, but in almost no time, the sisters and father slowed their eating as their attention was brought to the brother, who was wolfing down his meal. His appetite was like never before! He slowed down as well when he noticed they were watching him.  
"mhwat?" swallow " Do I have something on my face?"  
"What's gotten YOU so happy?" asked Karin  
"w-What?"  
"You've been depressed the past few weeks, Ichi-nii. But tonight, your happy. Out of nowhere!"  
"It's a girl!" his father exclaimed  
"DAAAAD! You ALWAYS think it's a girl! I swear, that's all you ever think about."  
"That's not...!" Ishin's voice was drowned with the sound of an incoming ambulance.  
"Don't tell me the ER is full at the hospital again" Ishin whined. He looked back down at his delicious food once more.  
"Okay girls, I'm going to need your help in the clinic tonight. Go get your smocks on."  
""ROGER!"" They unionized. Hopping out of their seats, the three headed out to take care of their new patient.  
Ichigo looked around to find himself all alone with the food. He couldn't ask for a better distraction.  
He served a plate of rice and curry and placed it on a tray with his half eaten dish

When he got to his room, he felt relieved at the sight of Rukia. She was kneeling on his bed, looking out his window.  
Setting down the food, he called over to her.  
"Ichigo, what's going on out there?"  
He went to sit next to her before returning to his meal.  
"It happens sometimes. The hospital will send an ambulance here when they're understaffed. My dad's just going to be busy tonight." he explained.  
"Then I'll have to wait until tomorrow to speak with him about my return."  
"Since you won't get to see him tonight...If you like..." he hesitated " ...you can spend the night here,... in my room."  
"...I so do miss my closet"  
"Forget the stingy old closet"  
"heh?"  
Ichigo placed his hand down next to him on the made bed.  
"You can sleep in my bed"  
"What about you?" She asked.  
He looked away and blushed. He wasn't comfortable with saying out loud what he wanted just then.  
"...I missed you" He discretely spoke.  
To her, he wasn't clear. She wanted a more direct answer. She placed her hand on his out stretched one to get his attention. It did. She caught his gaze, but before she could say anything, he asked "why did you come back?"

"Are you under new orders?"  
"... no..."  
"Is there a new threat?"  
"... not that I know of"  
"How long will you be here for?"  
"I... haven't planed that."  
"...Then why..."  
"...For you...that's all."  
"... for me?" he whispered and his eyes softened once again.  
"It's what I want." She assured him. "What do you want?"  
His hand flipped to hold hers. "I want to hold you"  
His arm reached around her  
"I...want to... k-kiss you."  
He pulled himself closer to her.  
"I want to... feel you"  
His hand stroked up her arm. His breath made her feel a little too warm.  
He stopped and bowed his head down.  
"I... I'm sorry. I'm forcing myself on you, aren't I?"  
Ichigo began to edge himself off the bed when her right hand grabbed his arm. He looked back up again.  
"Then, you want me... as much as I you?" Her left hand removed the neck bow of her uniform and dropped it on the ground.  
The significance of her action hiked his heart into overdrive.  
He finally closed the distance between them and kissed her lips heatedly with his inexperienced ones.  
"Rukia " he parted "... your everything I ever wanted" he declared while looking through the windows to her soul. "... I love you. More then anything in this world,... and the next."  
It was the most beautiful thing she's ever heard him say.  
"I love you, Ichigo" she breathed, melting into his mouth.  
Things were heating up in their passionate embrace. Hands were caressing. Arms were squeezing. Moans were escaping. Shirts were unbuttoning...  
"Just a sec" She paused, catching her breath. "Ichigo, you're what, 15, 16? Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yes, without a doubt in my mind" he replied confidently.

*****************

Time is lost as they calm their wild heart beats. Holding each other in the aftermath.  
They looked at each other anew and smiled tenderly.  
Ichigo was rubbing her cheek lightly with his thumb "Rukia...that was spectacular." he pointed out.  
"How... When did you learn to do any of that?" she awed.  
"I'm that fast a learner" he answered.  
Sleep dusted their eyes and soon reigned their conscientiousness.  
Their cold curry meal had been long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later…

~~**~~

"Hey Orihime can talk to you…" asked Rukia. "In private."

"Course, Rukia."

They walked away from the rest of the group, to a big tree. "About three weeks ago… me and … Ichigo… we… um er… we had…" she leaned to Orihime's ear. "Sex"

Orihime gasped. "Really? Unprotected or protected?"

"Un…" "Oh have you done a pregnancy test?" Rukia stared at her "do I have to?"

"Yes."

~~**~~

After school the two girls departed from the rest of the group. They went to the pharmacist.

After that they trailed of to Orihime's house. "The bathroom is through there" said Orihime pointing to a door. "Thanks." Replied Rukia.

After she had entered the bathroom she did what she must do and then went out. The test came up with two lines.

"Orihime. What does two lines indicate?"

"Rukia, are you sure?" asked Orihime with wide eyes. She went over and had a look at it. "Oh Rukia!"

"What? What?"

"You're going to have a baby!" cried Orihime as though it was the best thing that had ever happened.

"WHAT!!" screamed Rukia and she fainted.

~~**~~

**Ah jeez. Where is Rukia? **Thought Ichigo as he paced around his room.

He heard a scuffling outside and then Rukia came in through the window.

"Ruk – " he was cut off by her holding up her hand.

"Ichigo I have something to tell you." Rukia looked up at him. "I'm…I'm … I'm pregnant." Now it was Ichigo's turn to faint.

~~**~~


	4. Chapter 4

When Ichigo finally came around he saw Rukia's face. "I just had the craziest dream ever" "oh yeah what was it?" "You told me that you were pregnant." He half-heartedly laughed.

"Um…Ichigo that wasn't a dream."

"Oh bugger."

~~**~~

2 hours later they were still sitting in awkward silence. "So what are you going to do Rukia?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do'?" retorted Rukia. "I don't know if you've noticed yet that it's your baby as well!"

"Ssh. Keep your voice down." There was a knock on the door. Ichigo quickly and carefully placed Rukia in his closet just as the door opened.

"Ichigo do you have someone in here?" his dad asked, looking at him weirdly the way he was holding the closet door.

"Here let he help you with that." He said as he approached the closet and his son. As soon as he got there he flung it open and exclaimed "HAH!" pointing at Rukia sitting there and then looking at Ichigo "why there is a girl … ah my son has finally grown into a man! When are you going to ask her to marry you? When are the grandchildren going to arrive?!" as soon as that question was asked Ichigo and Rukia blushed and Isshin got a punch in the face.

"Dad leave now!" his dad looked at Rukia and surveyed her.

"May I have a word with you young lady?" Isshin asked. "Er ok." She said looking at Ichigo.

~~**~~

Outside the room. "Young lady as you may know, since you know my son that I am a doctor and I have noticed some things about you. And my theory is that I think you are pregnant. And by saying this has it got anything to do with Ichigo?" Rukia nodded.

"Ah well. I will go and confront him." He leaves her company and enters Ichigo's room. Rukia listened and Yuzu and Karin came up to see Rukia with her ear pressed to the door. "Excuse me. But who are you?" asked Yuzu politely. This made Rukia jump. "Er… Rukia Kuchiki… Ichigo's girlfriend."

"Che… I doubt that. By the way you hesitated I'm guessing you made that up on the spot." Said Karin haughtily. There were some raised voices from Ichigo's room and a punch sound, then Ichigo came out turned back to his father and shouted "Anyway does it really matter to you what I do with my girlfriend!" with that he grabbed Rukia's hand and stormed off.

~~**~~

Back in the soul society.

"Captain Kuchiki, sir." Said Renji Abarai Lieutenant of the 6th squad, "Are you ok, sir?"

"I'm troubled. Although Rukia is in the world of the living, I sense a change about her." Byakuya looked at Renji from where he was sitting. "I would like you to go to the world of the living with me to go see her."

Renji stared at his captain, "Er, yes captain Kuchiki. I will be honoured."

~~**~~

The next day a spirit gate opened. Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai stepped on to the pavement.

"Sir shouldn't we go to Urahara's to get gigais?" suggested Renji. "Yes that would be good." Confirmed Byakuya.

~~**~~

After getting gigais, Renji and Byakuya made their way to the Kurosaki residence.

Isshin answered when they knocked on the door. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki and this is Renji Abarai, I believe this is where Ichigo Kurosaki lives." Byakuya said without any emotion in his voice.

"Er yeah. What do you want with my son? Are you Rukia's father?" asked Isshin hurriedly. "No I am Rukia's older brother. And has Ichigo done something?"

"Er … well … maybe…" Byakuya went passed him along with Renji and went into the house where Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting at the dinner table eating.

"Nii-sama, Renji!" Rukia exclaimed as they entered. Karin looked up, as did Yuzu. "I didn't know you had an older brother Rukia. That is so cool, we both have older brothers!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I want to speak with you,"

"Sorry Byakuya, but I'm ea-"

"NOW!"

Ichigo jumps up and leaves the room with Byakuya. "What have you done to Rukia?"

"Me? Well er I… Rukia is…"

~~**~~

Meanwhile in the kitchen, "Renji what are you and nii-sama doing here?" questioned Rukia. "Has anything changed about you Rukia? Like has Ichigo done anything?"

"What makes you think that Ichigo has done anything?" she turns to the door as it opens and sees Ichigo come out with Byakuya looking sternly at her.

"Come Rukia I am taking you back before he…" jerks a thumb at Ichigo, "…can do anymore damage."

"But nii-sama…" Rukia looked bewildered. "I am not going to listen to your excuses to stay. I already know about your condition." Rukia sighed and bent her head in defeat. "Yes…nii-sama."

Yuzu and Karin stared at the scene in front of them. "What's going on?" asked Renji. "What condition?" Byakuya stared hard at Ichigo as he said this. "The fool over here has gotten Rukia … it disgusts me… pregnant."

An awkward silence filled the room as the reality of crushed them. "WHAT! Ichigo you're a dead man!" bellowed Renji pointing a threatening finger at him.

~~**~~

To Be Continued


End file.
